1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to article support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved painted article support apparatus wherein the same is arranged to position a painted article minimizing damage to the article during a drying procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drying of an article freshly painted requires the positioning of the article minimizing marring of the surface during a drying procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a universally adaptable structure to accommodate workpieces of various configurations and shapes. Prior art structure for supporting painted articles is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,194 to Geise, et al. wherein an article support structure is arranged to mount various components thereon for cutting, painting, and the like utilizing a rectilinear framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,851 to Erikson sets forth a painter's canvas frame holder rack to mount painted canvases within the rack structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved painted article support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.